A Collection of Phoenix Wright Drabbles
by TEi Has Pants
Summary: Chapter one deals with Maya's case in PW2, so heavy spoilers. Chapter 2 is a CSI heavy crossover with a pinch of Phoenix Wright near the end. To be updated if I have the inspiry. Rated M for implied murder.
1. OBJECTION!

**Title:** _OBJECTION!_

**Fandom:** Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney

**Word Count:** 496

**Rating:** R, for dead bodies and bl00d

**Timeline:** During the second case in Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney: Justice for All

**Summary:** Phoenix has a nightmare. Spoooooky.

---

_Phoenix Wright could see Maya covered in blood--not hers, no, but the man who lay on the thatched mat just beyond her--and saw the gun in her hand. Her face and body weren't right, though--taller, her figure more filled out, just a few years older than her true age. But that was her shtick; when she channeled spirits, her body changed to accomodate them, taking on the spirit's appearance in life._

_He reached out for his friend and assistant, jaw open in a silent scream. He wanted to call her name, pull her to safety, but she met his gaze and ice settled in the pit of his stomach._

_"There's no saving me, Phoenix Wright." Her voice had changed too, and it sounded deeper, cruel...and a spice of amusement, hidden just out of earshot. This wasn't Maya at all! "You're too late. I've already murdered this man!"_

_"No, Maya--it wasn't you, it was the spirit you're channeling--"_

_"OBJECTION!"_

The dark, candle-lit room swirled away, the bloody, thatched mat transforming into the desk he sat behind in court, the body of Dr. Grey still slumped on top of it. Maya sat in the defendant's chair, normal again, still covered in Grey's blood, while the different Maya--the one whose appearance still remained altered, although her hair was brilliant, fire-engine red when it should have been black—sat on the witness' stand.

_"Sustained!"_

_Phoenix whipped his head to see the Judge in his own seat, gavel in hand, white beard flowing down to his chest like a snowdrift. "Mr. Wright, what do you have to say about this?"_

_"I...I...Maya's not guilty, Your Honor!" Phoenix slammed his hands down on his desk. "I'll prove it--"_

_"I hardly think so, Mr. Wright! The court finds the defendant, Maya Fey, guilty of murder!"_

_Phoenix felt sweat on his brow and running down his back, and he glanced left and right, trying to find an answer--something, anything, but the Judge had been absorbed in his black robes, his beard gone and face obscured, his gavel transformed into a sickle. "Guilty, guilty, guilty!"_

"N-no...no, Maya...Maya...OBJECTION!"

Phoenix slammed his hands down into the floor and pushed up into a sitting position. His mind buzzed, chest heaved--and sweat was, indeed, on his forehead and soaking the tanktop he had fallen asleep in. His hair fell, disheveled around his face, and just beyond the old-fashioned sliding doors of the Fey Manor, crickets chirped the night away.

"Guh. A nightmare...a foul one." Phoenix rested a hand against his head and shook it slowly, trying to clear out the cobwebs. As surreal as the nightmare had been, there was still a murder on his hands, and Maya was in the center of it all--somehow. "I've got to bail Maya out of this mess. Prove she didn't murder Dr. Grey. Come on, Phoenix...let's try to hoof it for a while. I don't think you'll be getting any more sleep tonight."


	2. A Little Help from my Friend

**Title:** _A Little Help From my Friend_

**Fandoms:** CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

**Rating:** T, for murder has occurred!

**Word Count: **711

**Timeline:** Unimportant for PWAA, but for CSI it follows the episode _Happenstance_ in Season 7.

**Summary:** For running down Demitrius James in self-defense, the court found Greg Sanders' actions "excusable." But it doesn't end there, when Demitrius' parents file a civil suit. Ties in with chapter 2.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI or the _Ace Attorney_ franchise…if I did I'd be a rich S.O.B! But no. This fic is profit-free. I makes no moneys.

---

Greg sat in the break room of the Las Vegas crime lab, his head in his hands, fingers interweaved into his blonde hair. Well, one trial was out of the way...at least the state had decided he was in the right.

He remembered the night too clearly--it had only been a few weeks, a month maybe, since he lay bruised on the streets of Las Vegas, a vicious gang-beating in exchange for saving an innocent life. And taking Demetrius James' in the process...but it was necessary, and while the whole night blurred together, Greg _remembered_ James picking up the rock, _remembered_ him charging at Greg's Denali...

Grissom sat a few seats away, a newspaper in one hand, a mug of coffee in the other. The older, graying man had asked Greg how the trial went--congratulated him on the victory--but Greg hadn't told him about the civil suit, not yet, he was still trying to find the words...so it shocked him when Grissom brought the subject up first, his voice even.

"So what are your plans about the civil suit?"

The way Grissom asked--it hadn't been judgemental, nor did it sound like he was making casual conversation. Greg's head lifted a bit, his eyes searching Grissom's for any sign of disappointment--but his boss kept his eyes firmly on the paper, combing it for interesting tidbits.

"Uh, what?" Was all Greg could manage. He felt dumb--and Grissom, while a man of such intellect, didn't usually leave that impression whenever the two spoke one-on-one about anything outside their job.

"His parents _did _file, didn't they?" Grissom set the paper down to turn the page. "I'd be surprised if they didn't. Humans are creatures of habit: they'd want further justice where the court system initially failed."

"Y...yeah. They filed." The younger CSI's mouth went dry. "I don't know what to do from here, Griss. I feel like I'm way in over my head, y'know? It's like a roller coaster that just won't stop."

A tiny grin tugged at the corner of Grissom's mouth. "There's something I know about. Listen, Greg...I know a really good lawyer, a defense attorney. He's cracked some incredibly tough cases and I have every confidence that he'd be able to clear you against Demetrius James' parents."

Greg sat up a little straighter. "Yeah? What's his name, have I heard about him?"

"Probably not--but the man's _good_." Grissom's half-grin turned into a full, warm smile, and he finally met Greg's eyes. "He'd be a great CSI if he ever wanted to change careers."

"Well--that's great!" Relief flooded over the young CSI, and for the first time all day he allowed a grin to break out over his face. "When can we get him here?"

"He should arrive any moment, actually." Grissom gave Greg a sage, almost fatherly nod. "I called him and told him all about the incident and he arranged the flight this morning."

As if on cue, the doors to the break room swung open; in stepped a man in his late twenties or early thirties, with black, windswept hair, strong, brown eyes and broad shoulders. He wore a blue business suit with a red neck tie, and carried in one hand a briefcase--probably full of all sorts of legal documentation.

"Greg Sanders, this is an old friend of mine from California." Grissom stood up and walked over to the man. Greg took his cue and followed suit, and both CSIs exchanged handshakes with him.

The man in the blue suit met Greg's eyes and put on a confident smile. "Hi--Gil's told me everything. My name is Phoenix Wright, and I've come to take your case."

"Haha...thanks. Greg Sanders, Crime Lab." Greg grinned. He liked this Phoenix Wright guy--something about him was so..._charismatic_. All of a sudden the civil suit didn't seem like that big of a deal anymore; simply being around Phoenix was enough to convince Greg that he'd pull through okay. The junior CSI had to wonder if the lawyer gave that kind of bolstering confidence to all of his clients.

"Sometimes," Phoenix said, as the three men sat down, "All anyone needs is a little help to get through a hard time. Trust me, I know."


End file.
